


Struggle to Kick Ass

by iwasnthere622



Series: Random Prompts [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Friendship, M/M, Meet-Cute, Video & Computer Games, cursing, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasnthere622/pseuds/iwasnthere622
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the fuck?!" he yelled, fingers flying over buttons, growling and watching in horror as some other asshole swooped in for the killing blow after Hayner did all the hard work, stealing the experience and the payload.</p><p>Wherein Hayner and Seifer both play the same online fantasy game and Seifer is the ass stealing all of Hayner's experience points out from under him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struggle to Kick Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #21: We both play this stupid game online and you keep beating me every single goddamn time so I called you out and you are pretty cute but can you not.  
> Pairing #28: Hayner/Seifer (Kingdom Hearts)
> 
> College!AU

"Yes! Ha! Take that!" Hayner yelled, fingers mashing buttons on his controller, eyes glued to the screen, body leaning forward in intense concentration and excitement.

His onscreen character was kicking _ass_ and when Hayner finished this boss off he'd finally get enough experience to level up for the kickass dragon armor in his inventory, and he'd have enough gold for a hunting wolf...

"What the fuck?!" he yelled, fingers flying over buttons, growling and watching in horror as some other asshole swooped in for the killing blow after Hayner did all the hard work, stealing the experience _and_ the payload. He was glaring at the chat request that popped up, opening it only to curse and start typing.

_KickAss-YoursTruly has started Chat._

_KickAss-YoursTruly: pathetic_

_STRUGGLE4Life! has joined Chat._

_STRUGGLE4Life!: hey! fuck you asshole, that was my kill!_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: maybe you should finish the job next time instead of dicking around then_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: maybe YOU shouldn't steal other player's kills! i've been fighting Gorath for hours!_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: obviously you suck then_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: HE ONLY HAD 200 HEALTH WHEN YOU ATTACKED YOU FUCKWAD THAT KILL WAS MINE_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: *inserts kissy face emoji*_

_KickAss-YoursTruly has closed Chat._

"Fuck you!" Hayner yelled, because it made him feel better, dammit. He was so fucking pissed, turning the stupid game off and stomping to bed, glaring up at the ceiling until he eventually fell asleep.

"Up all night playing again?" Roxas asked him the next day in glass when Hayner's head slipped from where he'd been resting it in his hand, jerking heavily as he was jerked awake. He hadn't been really sleeping, but he was getting dangerously close...

He glared at his best friend. "Yeah, and I don't even have anything to show for it!"

"I told you you were still under-leveled," Roxas chided.

"No man, I totally had it! I was gonna take Gorath out, I bought a new arte and it fucking kicks _ass_!"

"Then what happened?"

"Some fucking asshole came at the last second and killed him! After I did all the hard work!" Hayner growled, a few other students glaring at them now.

"Dude!" Roxas groaned. "That sucks!"

"I know!" Hayner hissed. "And he was all smug about it, bragging to me before logging off."

"What an asshole."

Roxas agreeing with him that KickAss-YoursTruly was an ass in real life and probably lived alone with an army of cats made him feel a little better, and that night Hayner curled up to play again. He checked the player log, not seeing that jerk, sighing in relief and quickly getting absorbed in the game.

He was in a completely different area, on a different quest, working his way through a small army of trolls and elvin archers to get to the kingpin of the area, when a high-level arte sparked across the screen from another player and whipped them all out.

_KickAss-YoursTruly has started Chat._

_KickAss-YoursTruly: too slow_

_STRUGGLE4Life! has joined Chat._

_STRUGGLE4Life!: what the fuck, are you stalking me or are you a dick to everyone in this game?!_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: you just suck that badly that i keep beating you_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: you don't have any game at all!!! you use all my hard work for the payoff, you don't do anything!_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: HA! i'm not the loser here, loser_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: player combat, one-on-one, right now_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: you're on_

Hayner entered the one-on-one battle and used every trick he knew, every potion he had, but KickAss fought fucking dirty, calling in a goddamn guardian when everyone _knew_ that you weren't supposed to use your sidekicks in a one-on-one, and Hay was cursing with angry tears burning his throat as he watched his knight die.

_KickAss-YoursTruly: told you_

Hayner logged out without replying.

"It's not fun anymore!" Hayner protested, stirring his latte at the college cafe dejectedly after two full weeks of KickAss turning up in every quest he attempted, stealing his thunder, the experience, the gold, and most of all Hayner's pride and confidence in himself.

"This guy is an asshole, you can't let him ruin the whole thing for you!" Roxas protested, breaking off a piece of sugar cookie for Hayner.

"No matter what I do, he always finds me," Hayner said gloomily. "I have a cyber-stalker."

Roxas snorted. "He probably gets off on riling you and everyone else up by being a complete ass. He's gotta be some 50 year old pervert laughing with his cat army living in his parent's basement."

The mental image helped a little, but it was seriously frustrating to make little to no progress in a game he'd once loved all because of one asshole.

Roxas had to practically threaten hi to get him to try again. But when Hayner logged in that night, KickAss was nowhere to be found. And it stayed like that all night, Hayner actually managing to complete three different quests, shutting the game off and almost... worried about the absence of the resident asshole.

"Maybe he died," was Roxas's theory.

With midterms and studying, Hayner barely had any time to play, but when he did over the next week, KickAss never showed and he was allowed to play in peace.

"It's been great, I got that armor I wanted _and_ the wolf!" Hayner grinned, grabbing a quick lunch with Roxas before his last midterm. "Though the challenge is a lacking, now."

Roxas barked out a suprise laugh. "Don't tell me you miss your asshole stalker?"

"What? No way!" Hayner protested.

Roxas just laughed again and shook his head. "Sure, Hay. Whatever you say."

Hayner did _not_ miss arguing with KickAss! He _liked_ being able to actually play the game in peace and accomplish his missions, thank you very much!

With the freedom from studying that the end of midterms brought, Hayner took full advantage and curled up for a marathon weekend session of his favorite game.

He was nearing the end of his gameplay for the night when it happened -- he was about to make an amazing kill, and someone swooped in and stole it from him.

_KickAss-YoursTruly has started Chat._

_KickAss-YoursTruly: you still suck_

_STRUGGLE4Life! has joined Chat._

_STRUGGLE4Life!: you're still an asshole_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: it was great when you werent here, can you leave again?_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: sorry sweetheart, no luck for you - that was just for midterms_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: wait, you're in school and not some 50 year old man in his parents basement with an army of cats?_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: WHAT HELL NO YOU WEIRDO i go to Radiant Uni you stereotyping ass_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: fuck you too, you're the ass ruining the game for everyone else by stealing their experience points! and no way,_ i _go to Radiant Uni, you liar_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: don't believe me, i don't care. loser_

_STRUGGLE4Life!: okay you know what you need to stop this shit because i want to play the game without you fucking it up for me and everyone else! you wanna prove you aren't lying? be at the cafe tomorrow at noon_

_KickAss-YoursTruly: fine but you better not chicken out, chickenwuss! i'll be the handsome devil in blue_

_KickAss-YoursTruly has closed Chat._

Hayner logged out and called Roxas. "He goes to our school!"

"Who?"

"KickAss! He wasn't on because of midterms!"

"How do you know he's not just lying? The midterm schedule is posted on the school's website, everyone knows that," Roxas pointed out.

"I said that! He's meeting me at the cafe tomorrow to prove himself," Hayner answered, waiting as it suddenly got really quiet on the other end for a solid minute. "Rox?"

"...You asked your cyber stalker out on a date?"

"What?! No!"

Roxas burst into laughter. "Oh my god, you _did_!"

"No, shut up!" Hayner growled. "He's an ass and maybe in person I can convince him to play on a different server or something."

"Uh-huh. Sure, Hay. Well, I hope for your sake he _isn't_ that 50 year old creepy old dude we're both picturing.

Hayner blanched, muttering something about Roxas sucking as he hung up, suddenly unsure about this.

The next day, however, he showed up to the cafe, stomach in nervous knots as he looked around the various people inside. He nearly swallowed his tongue when he saw a guy sitting alone with a sign taped to the chair opposite him that read: RESERVED FOR LOSER

The guy... was fucking _hot_. Like, drop dead gorgeous, with blonde hair peeking out from a beanie pulled low, arms bulging with muscles in a too-tight tank, and god, Hayner could tell from here that those jeans would hug _everything_.

Fuck. Why did the asshole beating him at his favorite video game also have to hot as hell?

Blushing but doing his best to glare and look pissed, Hayner marched over to the table. "Ass."

"Loser," the dude smirked, waving a hand at the chair. "Told you: I'm not a liar."

Hayner squinted at him. "Doesn't mean you aren't an ass," he huffed, ripping the sign off the chair and sitting indignantly.

The guy just continued to smirk at him. "Don't blame me for your lack of skill."

"Fuck you, I'm a great player when assholes don't steal my kills," Hayner muttered, because damn the hotness was even better up close and it was distracting him, unconsciously liking his lips.

"Uh-huh, sure," the guy said, lazily stretching back into his chair and stretching to show off all his muscles. "Well if you were a better player, you'd be able to make the kills faster or stop me from ending them."

Hayner's blush brightened as his glare intensified, knowing the guy was at least partially right. "Look, just cause you're good looking and have a tiny bit of skill doesn't mean you can be an ass about it."

That fucking smirk widened and he shifted his legs and the fucker was doing that on purpose! "You're not that bad... for a loser," he clarified, leaning forward a bit.

"Can you not be an ass?" Hayner muttered, glaring.

The guy tilted his head. "Seifer," he said after a moment's pause. "My name."

"...Hayner."

"Well, lamer, how about I buy you a cup of coffee and maybe try to teach you how not to suck?" Seifer asked with a smirk, standing up. He leaned down to whisper into Hayner's ear, "Or how to suck _better_."

Hayner was as red as a ripe tomato and oh god, Roxas was right, he was going to date his cyber stalker.

He was so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to view the full list of prompts and pairings I'm working off of, please see the first work in this series.
> 
> Personal Tumblr: iwasnthere622  
> Supernatural Tumblr: maryslittleangel


End file.
